Saliendo con Shingo
by Jeedah
Summary: Iori recibe una invitacion inesperada de un joven al que el pelirrojo le ha estado quitando el sueño. ¿Podrá hacer sus sentimientos a un lado? Aquel chico le recuerda tanto a su amado Kyo.


**Notas del autor: **KOF no es mío... ni Iori, ni Kyo y gracias a Dios Athena tampoco XDD pero traigo un fic cortito producto del delirio de las horas frente al jueguito de peleas... ojala les guste. OJO! es Yaoi... bueno, Shonen-ai, si preguntas sobre escenas ejem...obsenas.. OLVIDATE! XDD

¿Aun conmigo?

Let's READ!!

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, y el Sol se encontraba en el mero punto donde la sombra se desvanecía y por ende, cuando el calor aumentaba; cosa que para él era muy estresante, pues, debía de ir al estudio y hacer su mejor esfuerzo para terminar la grabación de su disco.

¿Quien le dijo que ser cantante era cosa sencilla? Y más si lo tenías que juntar con el hecho de que voluntariamente a fuerzas debía de asistir a todos los torneos del King Of Fighters que se realizaran en Japón, México…¡¡ o donde sea!!

Aspiró hondo y entró al estudio, como de costumbre el guitarrista y baterista se encontraban platicando con toda mujer que entrara a pedir un autógrafo del grupo, Iori soltó un bufido y camino discretamente hacia su camerino, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en el sillón; esto francamente no le tomó por sorpresa pensando que se trataría de alguna de sus fans que quiso dejarle un presente, sin embargo al abrir la tarjeta que traía consigo dicho arreglo, realmente se llevó una sorpresa.

_Te reto __Iori__Yagami__, esta vez no tendrás escapatoria… nos vemos a las 5:00 en punto en el jardín cerca a mi apartamento_

_Sé que no llegarás tarde_

_Kyo__Kusanagi_

- "Kyo- baka"…- susurró Yagami, entre sonrojado –realmente odió sonrojarse- y exasperado ¿Qué cosa tan tonta estaba haciendo Kusanagi? Pensó para sí, molesto por la manera en que lo había retado… se preguntaba si el ya sabía que… no imposible, sería un absurdo pensar de esa manera, Kyo era muy despistado casi comparable con un idiota, Se sentó en el sillón sosteniendo el ramo de rosas mientras se acomodaba, las observó por un buen rato, admitiendo francamente que eran muy bellas, las rosas eran sus favoritas, pero eso poca gente lo sabía –es un secreto de esos que sólo quienen son verdaderos cuates de Iori saben, pero como el no tiene cuates, entonces nadie se da cuenta de sus gustos XDD-

Finalmente se decidió a asistir, prácticamente estaba obligado pues si no iba, Kusanagi le creería un cobarde y prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabría… eso, sería la humillación total, fuera de lo que pensaba la gente, sino de lo que pensara Kyo… lo…lo decía por que se la pasaría molestándole todo el tiempo ¿Qué rayos le importaba lo que Kusanagi pensara de él… era su reputación lo que estaría en juego así que finalmente se decidió por asistir, total, una paliza más una riña menos…Kyo saldría perdiendo.

- "Hey Iori, ya vamos a grabar – le dijeron desde la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – por cierto lindo regalo – exclamó mirando al ramo que sostenía Yagami, y, quien al darse cuenta de que el mundo giraba nuevamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- "Ya voy"…- dijo desviando la cara, todo con tal que no le vieran todo colorado. Se levantó de su lugar y reparó en colocar el arreglo nuevamente en el sillón, rompiendo toda evidencia de que había sido mandado por el del clan del sol, y completamente malhumorado salió de su camerino con su guitarra y ganas de terminar lo más pronto posible.

##

- "Oye Iori ¿que tienes mucha prisa o que?"…-

- "¿Por qué lo dices?"…- preguntó haciendose que no sabía el por qué de la primera pregunta, el primero señaló el reloj de pared que se encontraba en el estudio

- " Faltan 15 a las 5:00 p.m, no dejas de mirar el reloj cada vez que hacemos una pausa, y de hecho ni pausas quieres hacer"…- sentenció divertido, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse delatado por lo cuál simplemente respondió rendido con un _si tengo prisa ¿Algún problema?_

El otro negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que si se le contradecía uno podría terminar golpeado, ensangrentado o con un Iori Orochi encima.

- "Bien muchachos eso es todo por hoy"…- se adelantó a decir el manager viendo como se ponían las cosas, y si no lo hubiese hecho prácticamente se hubieran quedado sin bajista. Iori no reparó dos veces en la frase por lo que se dispuso a salir corriendo a su "enfrentamiento" odiaba ser impuntual, pero el tiempo se le había echado encima, no tuvo más tiempo que en recoger su guitarra y su mochila para posteriormente salir rumbo al jardín que se encontraba casi en pleno centro, agradeciendo que era a sólo 6 cuadras del estudio.

Una vez que llegó dejó su mochila y guitarra en una de las bancas, llamando la atención de algunos cuantos, hombres y mujeres, (admítanlo Iori no es exactamente el tipo más feo de mundo) se sintió molesto por que su rival no aparecía y en cambio había mandado al idiota de su discípulo en su lugar.

- "Yagami - san ¡veo que viniste!"…- alegó sin molestarse en contener la dicha que traía consigo, sonriéndole al mayor.

- "Veo que el idiota de Kusanagi no se dignó a venir – le respondió – vaya pérdida de tiempo"…- masculló tomando su guitarra con intenciones de irse, más sintió como le sujetaban del hombro

- "Espera Yagami –san"…- le pidieron – en realidad era yo quien quería verte"…- Iori no sabía si reír o hacer caso omiso a lo que Shingo acababa de decir por lo que simplemente respondió con un:

- "¿Qué?"…-

- "Lo que escuchaste Yagami –san – dijo completamente colorado – el… el ramo de rosas te lo envié yo, pero puse el nombre de Kyo por que sabía que sólo así vendrías… realmente no quise molestarte"…- se adelantó a concluir viendo la cara de pocos amigos y muchas víctimas que había puesto el del clan de la Luna.

Iori soltó una carcajada de la buena intentando no llamar tanto la atención, colocando su guitarra en su espalda sin intenciones de abandonar su idea de largarse de ahí, después de todo y según él, era una pérdida de tiempo, más notó la cara que había puesto el otro y, viendo que gracias a él ya había terminado su labor en la disquera, decidió quedarse para averiguar que quería Shingo.

- "Esta bien – comentó en un tono muy suave que desarmaría a cualquiera – y de hecho eso le pasó a Shingo pues se puso aún más colorado- y"…-

El discípulo de Kyo se armó de valor para sujetar el brazo del más alto haciéndole caminar a la par con él

- "Bueno yo… te quería… pedir, unacitaconmigo"…- exclamó diciendo lo último demasiado aprisa, el pelirrojo no reparó en preguntar qué había dicho. pues desgraciadamente sí le había entendido.

No hallaba que hacer o más bien que decirle, nunca antes había pasado algo así y mucho menos con alguien como Shingo. Pero para buenas o malas –depende de cómo lo vea Iori- Shingo era un joven bastante atractivo, un poco extraño, pero eso lo compensaba con su actitud tan extrañamente agradable, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro mirando al muchacho que prácticamente se le había colgado del brazo, quizá Shingo conocía que él estaba enamorado de su maestro, más no de él, pero por horrores de la vida, Yabuki y Kyo eran bastante parecidos, y el primero quería prácticamente convertirse en la sombra del segundo... por lo que para males Iori no pudo evitar creer que veía a su Kyo en Shingo.

- "¿Y a donde quieres ir?"…- preguntó Yagami y Shingo no podía estar más que contento ante la aceptación de su querido Iori, por lo que intentó que su cita fuera completamente especial.

- "conozco un café donde te prometo que no nos molestarán"…- exclamó jalándolo hacia la parte sur del centro.

Una vez que llegaron el pelirrojo agradeció que era un lugar un tanto alejado y consiguiente un tanto oscuro.

- "Hola Mary"…- saludó Shingo a la camarera que los acompañó hasta la mesa donde iban a sentarse

- "¿Qué desean tomar caballeros?"…- preguntó cortésmente, mientras ambos tomaban las cartas de la mesa.

Iori le dirigió una mirada rápida a Shingo quien no dejaba de sonreírle y provocarle sonrojo tras sonrojo.

- "¿qué vas a pedir tu?"… - le preguntó Iori quien ya había pedido un café

- "Un... un capuchino, Mary, por favor"…- respondió entregándole ambas cartas y sonriéndole nuevamente a su cita

Una vez que la mujer les dejó solos, Shingo no tardó en pedirle una cosa

- "Que esto sólo quedara entre nosotros dos"…- dijo totalmente serio pero a la vez triste

- "¿Por qué? – Preguntó Yagami – ¿no quieres que Kusanagi se entere?"…- tras decir aquel nombre, se dio cuenta que Shingo se había puesto más triste que antes, eso, le dolío, no quería verle así… no lo negaba, sabía que no podía dejar de amar a Kyo pero Shingo realmente se esforzaba en agradarle.

- "Es que yo…- empezó Shingo – es que… yo te amo Iori Yagami!"…- dijo finalmente

La mesera regresó con los pedidos dejándolo a cada uno y posteriormente se alejó, sintiendo el ambiente pesado entre ambos.

Shingo desvió la mirada tomando de su bebida al igual que Iori, quien se dio cuenta de una cosa y comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"…- preguntó, teniendo en mente que Iori se reía por su declaración, y si eso era cierto, no lo dudaría para salir corriendo de ahí

- "Me río de dos cosas – comentó el pelirrojo – Una: que es sumamente estúpido el hecho de que no quieras que Kusanagi se entere, tarde o temprano lo hará y Dos: que tienes espuma en los labios"…- Shingo se sonrojó de sobremanera al notar que era cierto, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Iori ya lo había atrapado con un beso.

Al principio intentó forcejear, obviamente por la sorpresa a la reacción de el del clan de la luna, sin embargo Iori ya lo tenía previsto por lo cual se levantó jalando a Shingo para rodearlo por la cintura, atrapándolo en sus brazos y soltándole al fin del beso.

- "Iori - san"…- susurró completamente colorado recibiendo del pelirrojo una sonrisa.- "¿Por qué me besaste?"…- preguntó inocentemente

- "¿Qué tiene de malo besar en la primera cita?"…- preguntó él sin dejar de abrazarle – No quiero que, si salimos, tengas que ocultárselo al tonto de Kusanagi, yo mismo se lo diré si en necesario"…- Shingo sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo y siendo ahora él quien lo tenía atrapado.

- "Muchas gracias Yagami –san – le dijo completamente feliz, respondiendo con un beso – prometo que será una cita muy especial"…-

- "Ya lo es – afirmó el pelirrojo correspondiendo con otro beso aún más apasionado que él primero – y para ti solo soy Iori"…-

* * *

**Notas finales: **XDD lo admito que en esta categoria soy un asco... coff..coff... visitenme en Devil May Cry XDD y con esto me despido mis lectores, ojala les haya gustado, quejas, sugerencias y jitomatazos son bien recibidos aqui.

Let's ROCK!!


End file.
